The present invention relates to a reversible insert for a slicer for chopping up items such as fruit, vegetables, etc., having a base plate, of which one side is designed as a bearing surface in order, in a first reversal position of the insert, for the item to be guided longitudinally on this surface onto a cutting edge of a blade of the slicer, having first fastening means in order for the insert to be secured on a basic body of the slicer in the first reversal position, and having second fastening means in order for the insert to be secured on the basic body in a second reversal position.
The present invention also relates to a slicer having such an insert.
Such a reversible insert for a slicer is known, for example, for the so-called V-slicer of the present applicant (see “Trend-Line” model on www.boerner-germany.de).
A slicer serves for chopping up items such as fruit, vegetables, etc. In this case, the item is generally guided, on a bearing surface, onto a blade. Situated behind the blade is a run-off surface on which the leftover portion of the item “runs off”. Cut-off slices drop downward from the underside of the slicer. Particularly good cutting results can be achieved using the abovementioned V-slicer.
In the case of the abovementioned “Trendline” model of the V-slicer, an insert can be secured on a basic body in a first reversal position and a second reversal position, i.e., in a state in which it has been rotated through 180°. The basic body bears the blade and forms the run-off surface. The insert forms the bearing surface, on which the item is guided onto the blade. Reversal of the insert here changes the cutting thickness.
In the case of a further slicer (“V4” model on www.boerner-germany.de), an insert is likewise mounted on a basic body. For cutting-thickness adjustment, however, the insert can be adjusted, as a whole, into a plurality of latching positions on the basic body without having to be reversed.
One problem with slicers is that of safety, since the blades used are very sharp. During a cutting operation, use is often made of a so-called fruit holder, which excludes the risk of the user injuring himself or herself on the blade during cutting. A not insignificant risk is also posed, however, when the slicer is stored or is lying around. In this case, the slicer also poses a risk to children in particular.
In the case of the “Trend-Line” slicer, provision is made for the latter to be accommodated in a slicer holder which covers the blade from external access. The “V4” slicer provides for a position of the insert on the basic body in which the insert is in directly adjacent abutment against the cutting edge. In this securing position, the insert can even project some way beyond the cutting edge in order to reduce the risk of injury yet further.